


A way to start the day

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [11]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hobbies, Jogging, Runners, Running, Sports, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Like each morning, John starts his day jogging. It's his time to himself.Following the prompt for Day 11: Radiance
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	A way to start the day

Was early in the morning, everybody was sleeping deeply, the sun wasn't on the horizon yet and the birds from nearby trees were singing. John, still in bed, was already awake. Like every morning, it's time for jogging.

He stood up of the bed. After a visit to the bathroom, he changes his pajamas for his sportswear: a white tank top, red booty shorts and his white snickers. He checked his outfit in the mirror, smiling at the reflection. He grabbed his water bottle and went out of his room as quiet as he could.

The day was starting. The city was quite silent yet. Feeling the fresh breeze of the morning in his skin, John started to jog. He smiled. He was in his world. No kids crying and claiming for attention. No Veronica arguing. No Brian yelling. No worries about Queen’s finances. He was with himself.

Now the sun it’s in in the horizon. Its radiance and warmness touched John’s skin. He smiles against that touch, despite he’s sweating. “I should change the sidewalk” thought him meanwhile he was waiting his turn to cross the street. He did that.

He ran for another half hour, submerged in his thoughts, in his fantasies, in his wishes. He was really enjoying that solo time. Enjoying that necessary time.

After checking the time in his watch and drinking some water, he ran coming back to the hotel room. Now he’s ready to start his day.


End file.
